Fate Cataclysm
by NK4
Summary: Hakuno Kishinami finally escaped the Moon Cell in a real body when she get's dragged into the Fourth Holy Grail War of her Universe.


If scenes remain the exact same I won't bother writing it because why should I? You (probably) know it and I don't want to write something that's already done unless something about it changes. Now I'm excited to get this started now that I have +10000 words of notes and plans, etc. Oh yeah… Some things will be explained reveal with time. Not revealing everything at once because it's unnecessary and can get boring.

And as I write this I'm also intricately planning another story with Hakuno in the fifth war instead…which also has the change of Rin summoning Saber and Shirou summoning Archer ^^

* * *

Fate/Cataclysm

Chapter One: PROLOGUE

* * *

**FOUR YEARS PRIOR**

* * *

It wasn't a special day or anything. One day it was just there. It had only been a little over a year since the last Grail War she participated in and she was about to take her final exams before graduating high school. She wasn't even in the Moon Cell system anymore. She had her own body now. Flesh and blood. The whole package created by the Holy Grail. Moon Cells if you wanted to be technical, but there were plenty of things considered Grails.

The first thing that naturally crossed her mind was why command spells were once again visible on her left hand. Her thoughts then wandered to if she would be dragged into another Grail War. Then she wondered how. Because it sure wasn't going to be the War she knew. It couldn't be.

She hadn't yet come to terms that a Servant War existed in this world too when she wondered if she could see her Servant again.

"_Tamamo…"_

"I'm leaving."

Her father stepped out of the kitchen adjusting his tie. "You work today?"

"No. Just getting some fresh air."

"Alright then."'

Hakuno Kishinami left the house and began walking around trying to clear her mind. Her eyes often drifting back to her hand and hiding it when around people.

When was the war?

How was she supposed to summon a servant?

Instead of clearing her head, it became more clouded as question led to other questions.

Hakuno reached the park and sat on the bench. This wasn't good. She was as oblivious to what was going on as her first war. She didn't even know who was magically aware. Not to mention that if magus were anything like the ones from the other universe than they wouldn't exactly aid the competition. It may even bite her back before the start. Underhanded tactics was more than common. People liked to put one foot across the line as is but plenty of people didn't have any qualms of running over it.

She supposed if she was supposed to participate things would work out on their own.

"—kuno!"

Hakuno blinked as a small hand was waved before her face. She blinked slowly before tilting her head back to look at the person wanting her attention. Resting sideward on his knees beside her on the bench was a familiar child. Curly blue hair and grey blue eyes. "Good morning, Shinji-kun." She smiled at his small form. There really were too many similarities between the Moon Cell and where she was placed. Though, she supposed it had to base the location on somewhere.

Shinji pouted as he moved to properly sit on the bench. "I tried to get your attention for like a whole 10 seconds."

Hakuno's smile widened. "A whole ten seconds you say." She hummed. She winked at the young boy. "I suppose I owe you an apology. Have you eaten yet?"

Shinji shook his head no.

Hakuno stood up and extended a hand towards the boy. He really should have been supervised. "Then let's go get breakfast. My treat."

Shinji broke out into a grin as he eagerly grabbed Hakuno's hand.

* * *

**ONE MONTH PRIOR**

* * *

Four years passed and she still hadn't been able to summon a servant nor saw sight of any war. The wait put her on edge, not that she was anxious to participate either. She just wished that she would finally receive some answers to her questions. To be honest she wasn't prepared at all. She was placed in a normal family and had no access to mystic codes. As a master she would be pretty useless.

She was bringing food to some regular customers when she overheard some of their conversation.

"—he confessed to you?!"

Hakuno placed a parfait in front of the brunette on her left and placed three deserts in front of the other girl.

"Taiga was confessed to?" It was common knowledge among her peers that she had close family ties to a yakuza group and had kendo prowess. The boy must have been very brave.

The girl with her hair in a high ponytail blushed while her friend chuckled. "Reikan Ryuudou confessed but is in the hospital today because of her dad's subordinates."

"Otoko!"

Hakuno brought her hand, gloved as part of her uniform, to her mouth as her lips twitched up in amusement. They came here a lot—Taiga's appetite brings them often—so she's become well-acquainted with them despite being seven years older.

"Enjoy the food." Hakuno turned to attend other guests but she heard the muffle 'I will' from Taiga who was probably already stuffing her face.

.

She returned home to an empty apartment. She moved out after graduation. She felt bad that she was mooching off strangers. Worse that they believed her to be their biological daughter.

Hakuno extended her hand and focused on her hand. She intently attempted to summon a servant. She fell back onto the couch sighing in defeat.

She supposed she should give up for the day and make dinner.

She washed the vegetables before beginning to cut them. Then she accidently cut her finger. She dropped the knife and lifted her hand back in retraction. Drops of blood dripped on the floor. Hakuno winced at the cut and blood flowing from it. She should get that washed and covered. She was about to leave when a sudden light blinded her.

The sight Hakuno saw when the blinding light faded was one that made Hakuno forget about her cut. It didn't matter anymore. The person before her. She thought it was just hopeful thinking. There was no spiritual connection that should bind them together, but there she was. The one who had gone through so much with her.

"I've summoned your call." Her voice the same as she remembered it. Hakuno couldn't help bet stare. This was a dream, right? She would wake up any moment now. "Ah, you seem a little… apprehensive. Um… you are my Master…right?"

Hakuno wasn't listening to anything being said, just the sound of her voice and the woman's form. It really was her… right? She gets to be with Tamamo again, right?

She didn't realize when she moved, but Hakuno hugged the woman with fox ears and tail.

"Yay hugs!" She seemed to go with it and hugged Hakuno back.

"You're really Tamamo, right? I'm not seeing things. Please tell me I'm not seeing things."

"I'm Tamamo… huh? But how did you know? You didn't use a catalyst." She would have definitely noticed if she had been summoned from an object.

Hakuno took a step back in shock. "You…don't know me?"

"You're my Master."

This Tamamo didn't make a contract with the Moon Cell. While they should be the same person, existing outside of time and space, they were different. Whatever governed the coming war was what the reincarnation was tied to.

"Yes," Hakuno finally confirmed while saddened with the news. Of course it was too good to be true.

"Yay! Contract Established! I look forward to fighting by your side, my dear Master."

Hakuno smiled sadly at the all too familiar words.

"Eh? Master you're bleeding!" Hakuno finally remembered her cut.

She got it cleaned up before she asked, "I'm sorry, but could you please explain this war to me."

* * *

_Chapters will be longer now that I can start the war~_


End file.
